boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Devorar
Devorar (b. pre-2100 B.C.) was a powerful female gargoyle residing in the Cave of the Gargoyle in Arizona. Empress Zira Miranda Grover nicknamed her "Devorar" because of her fearsome appetite. Her real name is unknown. While Zira has claimed her as a pet, she arrived in Arizona of her own accord. The Empress ordered her crew to construct a stabilizer which held the creature down and allowed passage into its maw, leaving her half dead. Devorar's body was used as an elaborate torture chamber. During the Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle, Devorar consumed the infamous bounty hunter Xydarone IV. Biography Early life The gargoyle who would be named Devorar later in life was born at some point prior to 2100 B.C., but possibly as early as 4800 B.C. In adulthood, she took up residence in a cave in a snowy corner of Arizona, which for her sake was respectively named the Cave of the Gargoyle. She generally had little to fear, as only the greater dragons were known to prey upon her kind. The gargoyle identified herself closely with one of her first victims, Jared. Oddly enough, Jared and the beast seemingly merged in consciousness to the point where the gargoyle could control the actions of the latter. Death and post-mortem In the late 1990s, Empress Zira Miranda Grover gave Devorar her name because of her fearsome appetite and, in spite of her true origins, Zira called Devorar her pet. She ordered her crew to construct a stabilizer which held the creature down and allowed passage into its maw through an opening in the cave, restraining her ligaments and ripping her teeth out, leaving her half dead. Devorar's body was used as an elaborate torture chamber, and became occupied by several slaves forced to perform the tortures. Devorar's stabilizer consisted of the main elevator, three bridges, chains restraining the creature's greying ligaments, and three power generators. Though partly due to Devorar's sheer size, entry and navigation within the beast, without the danger of being digested in doing so, was made possible by the construction of the stabilizer. In 2016, she sentenced Vincent Organa and his companions to “death by gargoyle” at Devorar's hands. Prior to his execution, Vincent Organa was able to retrieve his lightsaber from fellow prisoner Helen McKeen and free his companions. Numerous casualties were wrought during the ensuing battle, leading several sentient beings at the mercy of Devorar's inhabitants. During the fighting, McKeen knocked the notorious bounty hunter, Xydarone V, into the pit with the former’s laser sword. Summer Petersen deduced that the crew operating within Devorar were capable not only of communication, but apparently of malevolence, feeding off of the fears of their prisoners. This led Petersen to classify the gargoyle as a semi-sentient creature. Physical description Devorar was a large, batlike creature with huge wings. Other notable features included dark skin and fangs, which slightly slanted inward ensuring her prey would remain trapped. Devorar discharged odors and scents that lured herbivores and scavengers close enough for her to use her hands. The gargoyle’s throat had many veins and vessels which acted as sensors to determine the size, weight, and strength of the victim, allowing the gargoyle to decide which stomach to put its prey into; stronger prey were put into the secondary stomachs, while smaller prey went into the main stomach. Eventually, Zira Miranda Grover ordered her crew to construct a stabilizer, consisting of the main elevator, three bridges, chains restraining the creature's greying ligaments, and three power generators. Though partly due to Devorar's sheer size, entry and navigation within the beast, without the danger of being digested in doing so, was made possible by the construction of the stabilizer. The process mutilated Devorar, restrained her ligaments, and ripped her teeth out. Devorar's body was used as an elaborate torture chamber, and became occupied by several slaves forced to perform the tortures. Personality and traits Devorar preferred to reside in a snowy environment, which is rare for a gargoyle, as the species is known for living in hot environments. Despite her size, she did not need to eat very much at a time. As a result, she also digested her food very slowly. Devorar was a malevolent being who fed off the fears of her prisoners, according to Summer Petersen. Behind the scenes While Devorar is the most well-known example of gargoyles and, consequently, gargoyles are usually presented in the D.I.T. universe to be in freezing environments, these are exceptions since gargoyles prefer hot environments. Appearances * * * Category:Females Category:Pre-20th century births Category:1990s deaths Category:Animals Category:Killed by Zira Miranda Grover